Stats and XP
Starting Stats for Player Characters You can view or you can download a PDF version of the Character Sheet. ''NB: At creation, the 5th dot in every trait costs double and no Character can have traits above 5. This limit is lifted when a Character has at least one Attunement rating at 6 or higher, which then becomes the new limit'' Generic Info This section is for things that cannot be put in numbers but are an integral part of the Character and how they interact with the world *'Name:' The Character's full name *'Player:' The name the Player is known by *'Concept:' A couple of words or a short phrase describing the character, it can be as simple as “mousy scholar” or as complicated as “Indiana Jones wannabe who likes carnations” *'Origin:' The birthplace of the Character, it can be as generic as “Taralsia” or as detailed as “a picturesque fishing village 40 miles south of Venice, Italy” *'Species:' The Character's Species, one of the 15 available *'Race:' The Character's Race, one of the 5 for each Species *'Element:' One of the ten Elements that define the Character's personality (see relevant file) *'Ideal:' One of the five Ideals that define the Character's lifestyle (see relevant file) *'Faction:' The Faction the Character belongs to, one of the five for their territories Attributes 15 dots, Starting at 1. This section is about that set of traits that defines the Character at the most basic level and affect some of the other traits *'Charisma:' This dictates how much people are affected by the Character's presence around them, it has nothing to do with good looks *'Dexterity:' The higher this attribute is, the faster one can more and the more delicate and precise their movies can be *'Stamina:' Taking damage and walking away is the purview of this attribute. It also defines how far someone can push their body *'Strength:' More dots in this attribute give the Character a better chance at doing damage or lifting heavy objects and running *'Composure:' As the rating of this attribute gets higher, the easier it is for the Character to control their emotions and reactions *'Intelligence:' Smart Characters can understand things easier and that is what this attribute is all about, raw brainpower *'Resolve:' Some people can walk through a sandstorm just to keep a promise, those people have pretty high rating in this attribute *'Wits:' When it comes to thinking fast, this is the attribute a Character needs to develop. It applies both to physical and mental actions Racial Stats 4 total. This section is for those traits the Character inherits from their Species and Race, and are not dependent on other Character traits *'Bonuses:' Each Character has one Bonus from their Species and another from their Race, common for all the members *'Weaknesses:' Each Character has one Bonus from their Species and another from their Race, common for all the members Traits This section is for traits that either depend on Attributes, or require RolePlay in order to advance *'Size:' 5 for most Races, depends on Merits *'Health:' Size + Stamina *'Defence:' Highest of Dexterity and Wits *'Armour:' Starting at 0, depends on equipment *'Speed:' Strength + Dexterity + Species Factor *'Initiative:' Dexterity + Wits *'Fame:' Starting at 0, depends on actions *'Infamy:' Starting at 0, depends on actions *'Willpower:' Composure + Resolve *'Energy:' Starts at 10/01, depends on Attunement *'Experience:' Starts at 0/0, depends on XP slot Skills Primary Skills 15 dots, Starting at 0. This section is about skills any person can have without the need for special training *'Physical' **'Athletics:' The ability of a Character to run, jump, climb or perform any intense physical act that requires skill **'Driving:' Whether it is a car, plane, carriage, horse, submarine or sand worm, this is the skill needed for it **'Medicine:' Patching someone up after an injury and performing surgery are both dependent on this skill **'Performance:' Acting, playing an instrument, singing and juggling all fall under this skill, dictating how good someone is at it **'Stealth:' Hiding in a crowd and ducking out of sight depend on this skill. The higher the rating, the harder for one to be found *'Social' **'Empathy:' The ability to understand what others feel is quite useful, as is the skill of reading their body language **'Expression:' Artists need this skill as much as public speakers do, since it dictates how well they can convey their message **'Intimidation:' Glares, veiled threats, bending iron bars and flashing weapons all fall under this skill, scaring other people **'Persuasion:' When you meet someone who can talk you out of your skin, you know you have met a master of this skill **'Subterfuge:' Lying through one's teeth can be handy, as can be misdirection and giving half-truths, this is the skill for it *'Mental' **'Academics:' This skill indicates how well someone can use their book knowledge or remember their schooling **'Common Lore:' This skill measures how familiar one is with the stories and legends of their territory **'Investigation:' It takes a keen eye and high rating in this skill for someone to become a successful detective **'Science:' Physics, chemistry, astronomy, this skill measures how educated someone is in those and similar fields **'Technology:' Only people with this skill know how to operate advanced equipment like computers and remote controls Secondary Skills 5 dots, Starting at 0. Skills in this section require special training or circumstances and are usually not available to the average person *'Combat' **'Brawl: '''The ability to kick someone's teeth in falls under this skill, as does knowledge of more advanced fighting styles **'Firearms: Knowing how to shoot a gun as well as taking care of one is the purview of this skill, it works for crossbows too **'Melee: '''If you can beat someone to a coma with an umbrella, chances are your rating in this skill is fairly high **'Ranged: Ancient weapons like slings, blow darts, bows and crossbows depend on this skill to be used successfully **'Tactics:' Knowing when to fight and how is an integral part of war, those skilled in tactics can outwit their opponents *'Practical' **'Animal Ken:' Some people can understand animals better than others, husbandry and training also fall under this skill **'Crafts:' From wood carving to knitting a sweater, this skill represents aptitude for creating or assembling things **'Economics:' Understanding the rules of trade and having a good eye for opportunity fall under this skill **'Larceny:' When it comes to lock-picking or taking things from other people, this is the skill that is needed **'Survival:' Living in the wild takes a special kind of people, those that posses a decent rating in this skill *'Expertise' **'Bureaucracy:' Sometimes you need to know just who to talk to or what papers are needed for a job to get done, this skill deals with it **'Etiquette:' Knowing just the right words to say or the right gestures to make can keep someone alive, this is what this skill does **'Occultism:' Not everything can be explained by science and there are many legends around, this skill deals with those things **'Politics:' A minefield that has gotten many killed, it is not for the slow or the squeamish and those with this skill are neither **'Religion:' With a myriad mythologies and just as many deviations, it takes skill for someone to be familiar with rite and ritual Skill Specialties 3, starting at 0. Each Character can have a specialty or more in any Skill they have at least 1 dot in. Specialties are focused versions of the Skill and grant 1 extra die when they are applicable. An example would be “singing” for Performance Attunement 3 dots, Starting at 0. Player Characters are assumed to be among the Attuned, the special group of people that can tap into the different types of energy. 2 of the dots must be in their affinity Forces, as defined by their Element and Ideal *'Death:' These energies deal with death and the memories of the fallen, manifesting through the elements of Stone and Metal *'Chaos:' These energies deal with random chance, change and decay, manifesting through the elements of Fire and Shadow *'Balance:' These energies deal with nature and instinct, manifesting through the elements of Nature and Spirit *'Life:' These energies deal with growth and the physical form, manifesting through the elements of Water and Blood *'Order:' These energies deal with patterns and the interaction between atoms, manifesting through the elements of Air and Fields Merits 7 dots, Starting at 0. Merits can make or break a Character, adding flavour and useful skills and abilities that are otherwise unavailable Flaws 0 dots, Starting at 0, optional. Flaws can help make a Character more interesting and less of a Mary Sue. When a Flaw is overcome, it offers more XP Languages 1 (native), depends on Merits. All people speak at least one language, but can learn more through Merits in order to communicate with others Attunement Traits 0, depends on Attunement. For each 2 dots in a single Force, the Character is affected in a physical manner, marked by the Ideal or the Elements associated with the Force XP Costs Attributes: 5xp x new rating Skills *'Primary Skills:' 2xp x new rating *'Secondary Skills:' 3xp x new rating *'Skill Specialties:' 3xp Attunement *'New Attunement:' 10xp *'Affinity Attunement:' 5xp x new rating *'Other Attunement:' 7xp x new rating Merits: 2xp x new rating Category:Character Creation